


Nightmare: Drowning

by Kanoe



Series: Nightmares [2]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drowning, Gen, a lot shorter then kano's nightmare, alright momo's turn, my second victim, why am i doing this to these kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanoe/pseuds/Kanoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nightmare of that day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare: Drowning

"Daddy!" a girl yelled watching as her father headed towards her fighting against the currents. Getting closer he reached out trying to save her his hand brushed against hers when a wave separated them. The girl's head popped back up as she looked around frantically for her dad who hadn't resurface yet.

"DADDY!" she screamed after a minute passed with no signs of him as she struggled to stay above water . "SOMEONE  _COUGH_  HELP  _COUGH_ !" she tried yelling again the salty water entering her mouth making it difficult.

Suddenly another huge wave came pushing her underwater her hand reaching for someone anyone to save her but she just kept sinking further and further her vision slowly going dark.

 _GASP_  Momo suddenly woke up arm stretched out breathing heavily as she took in the familiar surroundings of one of the rooms in the base. Putting her arm down the idol closed her eyes  _I'm safe._  she thought her breathing returning to normal as she calmed down. Getting up she headed out to the living the young medusae greeting her.

"Morning Momo-chan."

"Morning Mary-chan." Momo said smiling at the girl.


End file.
